Kitsune's Confession! Never hold back your feeling
by MibuWolf
Summary: Megumi's always been holding back her feelings for Sanosuke. Maybe too long. An accident occurs and his life is hanging on the line. It may or may not be too late to tell him.
1. The Real Reason

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin as written by Nobuhiro Watsuki will always be Rurouni Kenshin as written by Nobuhiro Watsuki. Just in case you didn't know. –grins-

I just got this done in like what- half an hour? –grins- Plus, I'm in the LIBRARY so it's freakin' cold! My fingers are about to freeze… anyway please ENJOY!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter One- The Real Reason

Ever since Sagara Sanosuke had laid eyes on the lovely lady doctor named Takani Megumi, he made a vow to himself that he would do whatever it took to win her heart no matter what. Even if that meant getting his fist broken in his many "drunken" fights just so he could find an excuse to get a glimpse of her.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't really love at first sight; more of what you would call an on and off attraction… except most of the time the feelings were switched to the off side.

But Sanosuke for one thing could never forget the day they first met.

He had seen her interrupt his gambling session with his friends and dropping to her knees, beseeching them to aid her in her quest to escape Kanryuu and the remarkable Oniwabanshu members whom he sent in search of her. Inside, he marveled at the extent of her beauty and could not believe that such an attractive exterior could mask such a sad and traumatic past.

That was after he learned of the reason behind his friend's death. They had several confrontations and arguments after that. He doubted her; she was further distressed as to why he should put the entire blame on her. But later… he hated himself for it. To make up for this… mistake and mis-understanding, the former Zanza had even stopped Megumi from driving the blade into herself at the expense of his own hand, but he did not mind it.

As long as he could see his lovely Kitsune alive and happy. He wished this even though it was she who had caused his friend to die from her deadly opium, and he had every right to despise her.

But this he never said aloud to her, for he always scoffed at the idea of going down on his knees and begging her to accept his affections for her, thinking that it was only men like Kenshin who ever did every girl's bidding.

However, he had since lost count of the number of times Megumi had turned him down, calling him a baka rooster head!

Sanosuke thought he knew why- after all, how could a hardworking, successful doctor fall for an idle, bird-brained gambler like him? Even Megumi herself told him that once, when he had asked her out.

But that wasn't the real reason. The former Zanza was really a rooster head at such matters of the heart, no matter how "experienced" he claimed to be. Sagara Sanosuke never knew the real reason, the one that Takani Megumi hid beneath the surface.

…

On the other hand, Takani Megumi had had a secret crush on the former Zanza ever since she had seen him in the gambling den. He looked so carefree, so relaxed…unlike her, who had suffered so many misfortunesWell, maybe she didn't feel that istantly. He was a loud, brazen, idle drunkard who loved to bash open other people's faces. But inside… he was just like every other youngster.

Megumi was touched by his efforts to protect her from Kanryuu and the Oniwabanshu members. He had leapt into Hyottoko's flames without hesitation and without a care for himself. And it was he whose very hand had stopped her from taking her won life at her weakest moment. She couldn't believe her had done all that for her; after all she had caused his friend to die.

Later, she was shocked to find out that Sagara Sanosuke had a pretty sad life as well- he had left his family when he was very young to join the Seikihou army, only to see the very one her admired and looked up to betrayed and killed.

There were many times when the word "Aishteru" had left her cupid red lips, but somehow something had always held her back.

She had many reasons to justify her actions. Sanosuke was one to sit around idling all day and never paid his bills. In short, he was a freeloader and a gambler who deserved a kick in the ass! Argh!

But there were also other reasons: Megumi might also still be feeling guilty about his friend's death. Or maybe it was just the fact that she didn't want a carefree youth like him to be tied down by a doctor who had so many complications in her life.

She thought… he didn't deserve her. Not a young spirit like him.

Megumi watched him secretly under the broad daylight, secretly thankful that he had to constantly see her about his damaged hand. His constant visits to the clinic meant that she had one more chance to feel his hands as she bandaged them! Sanosuke was also the sole reason for her visiting the Kamiya Dojo, although she usually pretended that it was "Ken-san" that she wanted to check on.

She never revealed the real reason for her happiness, the sole reason why she chose to remain in Tokyo instead of moving back to Aizu, her birth place. Megumi was just too shy to admit her feelings for him, so she often kept them hidden, and admired the gallant young man from afar.

However, something terrible was about to happen that would make Megumi realise that holding back your true feelings is not always the best thing to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

so what is going to happen that will, or will not, make out foxy lady doctor regret holding back her feelings? Find out in chapter two! See ya! mC


	2. A Patient At Midnight

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Don't sue! I am merely BORROWING the characters you evil people!

Chapter Two: A Patient At Midnight

Katsu rushed over and pulled his friend out of the large canal.

"Come on, don't die on me now!" he begged his friend while using all his strength to haul him out of the water.

The weakened man lay slumped. He did not reply him. On the other hand, there were other signs to show that he had been held under water by a whole gang of thugs!

Katsu swore under his breath. It wasn't fair that his childhood friend had had to stand up to so many of those brutes! He hated such bullies most after the Meiji government.

"Just hang on." He told his friend, and carrying him he quickly made his way to the nearest clinic.

Megumi dusted her hands and prepared to close up for the day. Stretching herself, she stifled a yawn. It had been a busy day. She also noticed that for once Sanosuke hadn't dropped by at all.

She took off her obi and hung it up, ready for the next day's work. Then, she made sure that all the equipment and medicine had been kept in their proper places. Once again, she yawned. The idea of a warm futon and a good night's rest was very appealing to her now.

Just then, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, she went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Katsu standing there, panting heavily. "Katsu!" she said in surprise. She wondered what he had been up to in the first place? Running? No, it didn't seem likely since he was normally the type to stay indoors and pen articles for his newspaper.

"What are you doing here? Please come in." she continued, standing aside for him to enter the clinic. _When he's sitting down and not breathing so loudly, I'm going to give him a long lecture about taking good care of your own body and not stretching it to the limit. _She thought to herself.

However, Katsu did not move an inch. He looked frantic, as if he had lost something important.

"What now?" asked Megumi.

"I found someone badly injured. He was beaten up by several thugs, then they held him under water for ten minutes." he told her. "It was an unfair fight if you ask me."

The lady doctor gasped, for many reasons. She wondered how someone could survive such a beating. On the other hand, how could there be such ruthless people who never spared a thought for others?

"Well, bring him in," she replied briskly. "We can't afford to waste any more time, standing here and talking like this. I will have to give him immediate treatment."

Katsu didn't move an inch. He was hesitating. Almost instantly, Megumi had an instinctive feeling that something terrible had happened. She steeled herself for the worst.

"Look, I can't treat him unless you bring him in. Who is it?" she asked

"Sanosuke."

Almost instantly, Megumi went weak. No, she couldn't afford to lose him. Not now. She couldn't let her beloved rooster head die like this.

Meanwhile, Katsu had brought him in and laid him on the operating table. Megumi quickly brought out the equipment and remedies required to heal him.

"Katsu, I need your help with this. Can you?"

Katsu took one look at the determined woman and replied, "Hai."

…

By the time they were done, they were worn out. Megumi had taken a long time to heal his wounds, and Katsu, who was not used to late nights, wanted to sleep already. But they had managed to heal all of his wounds.

"You think he'll make it?" asked Katsu.

"You think he can't?" replied the lady doctor.

He waited for her to knock his head like she always did. But she didn't. The observant Katsu also noticed that she was looking at the unconscious Sanosuke in a very –different- way.

Megumi-san, why are you looking at Sanosuke like that?"

The lady doctor immediately erased her –expression- from her face. "What do you mean –like that-?" she fumed. She didn't want to know that Katsu had found out her true feelings for his friend.

"Well… the way you looked at him as if he were on his death bed…"

WHACK!

"Itaiii…" Katsu was reeling from the knock that the lady doctor had given his head.

"Don't spout nonsense!" scolded Megumi, "Sanosuke will survive, his skull is so damn hard that it wouldn't even open if I knocked it with a brick!"

Katsu waited for Megumi to administer a knock to Sanosuke's head as if to prove her point. But she didn't.

"Uh…Megumi-san?" Katsu's voice faded as soon as he saw Megumi reach for a bedpan. He didn't need a second warning. In a minute, he had fled the clinic to avoid another potential head injury.

Author's note: so IS Sanosuke gonna recover? More importantly: What's Megumi gonna do before he does? Find out soon!

PS: I'm very sorry to say that I'm going to be on online hiatus until my exams are over… I apologise for that… ducks flying vegetables yes yes, I know you all love me too much to let me go… ducks flying bucket…


	3. Perfect Allabi

Disclaimer: Me no steal. Me too innocent for such petty theft. RAH!

Author's Note: Just so that you don't get confused, the parts labeled 1. are flashbacks.

Kitsune's Confessions

Chapter Three: Perfect Alibi

Almost a week had passed since a badly injured Sanosuke was brought to the clinic. Under Megumi-s round-the-clock treatment with a little bit of Katsu's help, Sanosuke slowly recovered from his injuries and his condition gradually became stable.

Every morning before the clinic was opened, Megumi tended to Sanosuke first, seeing that all his needs were taken care of.

She was secretly grateful that Sanosuke hadn't woken up yet, because that meant she could have more time also with him. More often than not, Megumi would get distracted from her work because of him and she would watch his sleeping form from time to time.

It was her perfect alibi.

…

Megumi finished the daily routine checkup on Sanosuke, except for one thing on her agenda. She needed to check on the injury inflicted on Sanosuke's forehead before filing a report to Dr Gensai.

The lady doctor lifted the bandage and smiled. He was definitely a fighter, Zanza or not. St this rate, he would surely be up and about in no time…

She was about to put it back when she spied a pile of fresh bandages nearby. _Should I change it for him?_she thought. _Oh well. Might as well anyway, since she's such a big fan of them. _

Without thinking, the lady doctor recalled the previous occasions when she applied such remedies on the rooster head.

…

1."What happened to you?" Megumi asked, shocked. Sanosuke was a sight; he was bloody all over, especially his hands.

The former Zanza explained his fight with Anji and then Shishi-o, both expert fighters. "It's no big deal anyway," he shrugged. "Besides, I've got the secrets of the Futae no Kiwami up in my head, so you don't need to worry, okay Kitsune?"

Megumi dropped his hand in shock. The calloused palm, the hardened knuckles… broken bones which endured one battle after another… it felt so warm… so…

You've no need to worry…

Why was she so distracted? Doctors handed patients everyday, didn't they?

Kitsune…

"Worried? Bah!" Megumi scoffed, trying to mask her true reaction to their contact. She quickly withdrew her hand from his.

…

1. Megumi finished wrapping the new bandage around Sanosuke's hand. By then, she had grown more or less used to touching him, so she could rest easy in the knowledge that it would not give way to any revelation of her true feelings for the baka rooster head.

As she finished covering his hand in the white cloth, Sanosuke spoke up, "I don't know if you've had a change of heart or what, but when you try to be all cool and say "Ken-san's happy," you just totally screw it up."

The lady doctor paused and looked at him. Fox ears popped out of her head. "Maybe you're right . . . What a nice thing for you to say."

_What's with those ears? _Sanosuke thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I'm always nice."

Megumi tried not to roll her eyes at his self-appraisal. "All right, that's it for today. Come back in ten days."

_And in ten days, I'll have to get myself under control again._

"What? You mean you're not done yet?" The former Zanza could not believe his ears.

"I'm treating you for free, so quit complaining! Your right hand was hurt worse than Ken-san was. It's not like this came out of nowhere! It's the side effect of that Kiwami no whatever!" Megumi retorted, grabbing a bedpan and aiming it at his head.

_But I don't mid treating you free-of-charge for the rest of my life, if that means I can still see you._

…

Carefully, Megumi removed the white bandage and tossed it into the bin. She was about to replace it with another one when suddenly…

Her cupid red lips lightly brushed his temple. Her mouth tinged with sensation… ironically, the kiss had brought her even closer to the unconscious man who had no idea what was going on.

"Megumi-dono," There stood Kenshin and Kaoru at the door. Had they seen what had happened? Obviously, otherwise why would they be looking at her like that?

"I was checking his head." Megumi quickly lied. _Thank goodness Yahiko isn't around, _she thought to herself. _Or else that ten-year old will probably have a field day. _"Please, come in."

The scarlet-haired rurouni obliged, followed by Kaoru. They both sat down on the two chairs while Megumi continued standing and watching Sanosuke.

"He seems better than how Katsu describe him," Kaoru commented, looking the patient over.

The lady doctor nodded. "He's definitely improved since the first night' Katsu hasn't returned since he brought him in that night." _That lazy oaf, why hasn't he come to check on his own childhood friend yet?_

Kaoru started to say something about Katsu telling her about staying away from doctors who threw weapons of mass destruction at their patients, but decided not to.

"Well, I hope he gets better." Said the kendo teacher.

"He will." Megumi replied, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Well, we'll be back to check on him, that we will. You should go get some rest, that you should Megumi-dono." Said Kenshin, heading for the door.

Megumi looked up for the first time since their meeting and smiled. "Arigato, Ken-san, I will."

Kenshin nodded. "Let's get going, that we should, Kaoru-dono."

"But why?" Kaoru protested. She had just got here and now she had to get going again!

Kenshin gave her ponytail a gentle tug. "You should get more exercise, that you should, Kaoru-dono… ORO!" The gentle rurouni fell to the floor with a thud as Kaoru whacked him.

"What do you mean, I need exercise! Ken…" Their voices grew softer as they exited the clinic, leaving Megumi alone with Sanosuke once more.

…

"Feelings for him? You mean Megumi-san likes Sanosuke all this while but hasn't told anyone of us?" Kaoru asked as they walked out the clinic and back to the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Hai," came Kensin's reply. "Megumi-dono has feelings for Sanosuke, that she does. She's been waiting for this opportunity to spend more time alone with him, that she has. That's why I decided to leave so she could get some time alone with him."

"You mean, this is an excuse for Megumi to be alone with Sanosuke?"

"Hai."

They walked together in silence for awhile.

"You think Megumi will confess her feelings for him when he wakes up? She asked.

"Who knows, maybe she will, maybe she won't. Either way, it's her choice and it's not our part to interfere. Only she can decide the best time to tell him."

Kaoru nodded. "So where are we going to now?" she asked.

"This one has got some things that this one needs to do, that he does."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Think of me, people, think of me. It's 12.42 AM and I'm tired to the core. There's homework piling up, The Last Samurai is screening on HBO but I'm missing it again to get this in. I'M TIRED AND I WANT REVIEWS DAMMIT! I NEED CAFFEINE! RAH! RAHRAHRAH…

Megumi: throws a bedpan at mC. Hoho!

mC: oof… knocked out, drops to the floor and snores…sleep-talking…You might notice that the bedpan keeps popping up, yes, it's a common weapon around here…

Katsu: A little help? What a little help? I had to lift that fat Sanosuke, get the medicines, endure Megumi's whining about his injuries and I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP EITHER! YOU GET IT? I WANT A MAJOR ROLE IN THIS FIC DAMMIT! … shakes mC wildly…

Megumi: Baka! You're supposed to let a patient rest! Not disturb them!... knocks Katsu out with a bedpan…

Have you noticed that bedpans are used for a completely different reason and not whacking patients?

Random shitiness… crappy attitude could be blamed on lack of sleep…

Until the next update! See ya! Jane! –grin5- mC


	4. Payback Time

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. This fanfic belongs to MUA. WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Satiou: (TT) I can't believe we've got the same name…Oh well, AkuSokuZan!

MibuWolf: Orooooo…

Author's Notes: Arigato to my reviewers out there who very kindly offered me reviews of encouragement! To Sir Gawain of Camelot: yeah, I agree the whole "that she does" thing sounds a little weird, but that's the way Kenshin talks, what with the "de gozaru" and all, now that I think of it, it really is weird, so I'll change it when the time rolls around. To sanodevil: Arigato for reviewing all the chapters so far! –bows- to meant2be: thank you thank you so much for checking out my fic! It's my very first piece! –grins proudly-

Chapter Four: Pay-back time

"You've something to do?" Kaoru asked in surprise. The gentle-eyed rurouni nodded. "It's a favour I owe Sanosuke," he said by way of explanation.

"Sanosukes" the kendo teacher asked, even more confused.

Seeing that she didn't understand a word of what he said, Kenshin gently instructed her, "Kaoru-dono, I'll be a little late gettingback, so make sure you lock up."

"H-Hai," Kaoru agreed, still puzzled.

Kenshin smiled at her and went on his way.

"Kenshin!"

He turned around. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Please be careful," said the raven-haired kendo teacher.

"Hai, I'll be all right."

…

In the outskirts of town, there was a row of old, run-down houses that many would rather eat Kaoru's cooking then step into that place. Children were warned not to play near that area and many avoided that place.

One look at it and you'd know why.

That row of houses was infested with rowdy, drunken men who got into fights on a regular basis. These men, most of them unemployed and single, usually spent their hours by daylight begging and robbing people by nightfall.

These idle louts were nothing back useless sacks of wind, all of them.

Right now, they were gathered in one the little huts, in the middle of one of their gambling sessions. One of them rolled a pair of dice while the others eagerly shouted out their bets.

"I'm gonna win big! I'm gonna win big!" shouted one of them, a big, burly brute in rags. He was a little drunk from consuming some of the alcohol he had stolen earlier. And was chanting about winning non-stop until-

"Oof!" He collided with a smaller-sized figure who had just entered the doorway.

"What the-" he spun round. There stood Kenshin, smiling politely as he could at the brute.

"Gomen nasai for interrupting your little gathering, but may I speak to six of our friends here?" Kenshin said simply, somewhat oblivious of the angry glares that penetrated every corner of the hut.

"There's no "friend" here," replied the big-sized man, taking a swig of alcohol and spitting at Kenshin. Apparently he had no idea he had just spat at the greatest assassin who ever lived.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Kenshin continued, as if he hadn't spoken at all, "A week or so ago a man was badly beaten up and left to die. If I recall correctly, he was found at a place very near to where you live. I'm thinking that it took about six men to bring him down. "

"So what?" the bigger man retorted, a little more nervous now. "What makes you think it's us?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to turn yourselves in to the police."

"What? No way! Not without a fight!"

He took a punch at Kenshin, but because he was so drunk, he missed. Kenshin ducked the blow and swiftly knocked him out.

"Get him!" Within seconds, the scarlet-haired swordsman was surrounded by approximately twenty of them.

"You leave me no choice then, I'm afraid."

…

Megumi finished tending to her other patient, then, as usual, rushed into Sanosuke's room to check on him. Actually, there really was no need, since he was already on the road to speedy recovery. The lady doctor simply wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. But of course she wasn't going to tell that to Dr. Gensai!

Just then, Katsu walked into the room, followed by Kenshin.

"Miss Megumi!" he cried, rushing over and gripping her hands in an excited manner. "They found them! They found them!"

"They what?" Megumi replied, feeling a wee bit confused, wondering for a fleeting moment whether Katsu, being an ardent journalist, had finally found relevant material for his latest article.

"The police! They arrested the thugs that beat up Sanosuke!" he continued.

Just then, the lady doctor noticed Kenshin at the doorway.

"Ken-san?" she asked, a little puzzled.

"Everything's all right." He replied. "They've been put behind bars for now, until they won't cause anymore trouble."

Megumi softened, relived. At least the people who were responsible for this –grime- had finally been punished.

Without thinking, her eyes turned to the "sleeping" Sanosuke. If only he knew right now. If only he knew… everything.

Even how she felt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Too short… too short! Argh… I need energy pills. To boost my inspiration and my concentration…

Lots of people are wondering when Sanosuke will be waking up and whether or not Megumi will be revealing her true feelings about her dear rooster head. Patience, people, patience. This fic will end nicely, the way it should. That's all I'm gonna say.

Until the next update! mC


	5. Truth Revealed

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! First of all, a big thank-you to all you faithful readers (and reviewers!) out there who so took their precious time off to read my fic! This includes meant2be (by the way, the 'M' rating is there just for the language and violence, blahblah. It's just there to be on the 'safe' side, if you know what I mean ;)), sanodevil, gabyhyatt, Sir Gawain of Camelot, and so many others! –bows-

Kitsune's Confession

Chapter Five: Truth Revealed

"Id better get going, then," said Kenshin, "Kaoru-dono will be furious if I don't get back in time to make dinner."

So saying, the swordsman left, leaving Megumi and Katsu alone. A slightly awkward silence fell upon the room.

Finally, Katsu broke the ice by commenting, "Sanosuke's really a fighter, isn't he?"

The lady doctor nodded, inwardly grateful for the fact that it was his strength that kept him alive and on the way to speedy recovery.

_Fighter… he once beat up people for money, didn't he? The 'aku' on his back…the aggressive, couldn't care attitude that attracted unwanted attentipn amd getting him into senseless gang fights…_

_Why? Why do you have to get yourself involved in all these fights for nothing? Why did you get into all those brawls when you had the freedom to choose?_

Her eyes lingered on his face, traveling down to the bruises on his body, then to the bandages wrapped around his calloused hand…

"Uh… Miss Megumi?" said Katsu, unsure of what to do with this strange lady doctor.

_Megumi…_

_Megumi…_

_Sanosuke…_ she called silently, almost visualizing him getting up and…

"Megumi!"

Startled, she looked up, only to find his slightly-built friend Katsu staring at her wide-eyed.

"W-What?" she asked him, a little confused. Wasn't it Sanosuke calling her?

"Why were you looking at him like that?" he asked her. _That woman is really strange, I honestly can't tell what he sees in her…_he commented inwardly.

"Why was I looking…" she trailed off, unable to find a good response to his question.

"I wasn't!" she tried to deny it.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you-" This time, he was outspoken by Megumi who had started pounding him hard with her fists, which was surprising for such a "gentle" lady doctor like her who was supposed to use her hands to treat her many patients.

"Oww! Okay, okay!" he cried, pulling away from her.

_He fights all the time…_

"That Sanosuke, I bet he got into one of those brawls again!" she remarked, dusting her hands from her obi. She was about to leave the room when Katsu stopped her.

"Uh, Miss Megumi, he started, "I've got something to tell you…"

"About what? I've to get back to my other patients you know." Secretly, she wished she didn't need to; she would much rather stay by his side.

"It's about the fight that caused his injuries…"

"Nani?" Slowly, she withdrew from the door. "His… injuries?" she repeated. "He was beaten up?"

_By those people?_

Seeing her shocked reaction, Katsu advised her. "I think you better take a seat."

…

Two men were walking on the lonely, too quiet road on the way home. One of them was tall and muscular, his broad shoulders cloaked in a white jacket with the word 'aku' inked in black across the back. The other, of a more slight built, tagged along behind him, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Come on Katsu, I wanna get back in time for some five-six!" the taller man urged, "Stop being such a tortoise!"

"All right, all right!" Katsu retorted, slightly annoyed but not hurt at his jibe. "You're one impatient rooster, Sanosuke."

"Uh, hey! Where did you get that name from?" Sanosuke frowned at him. "I told you, no one's allowed to call me that…"

"Except Megumi?"

Before the former Zanza could reply, they were interrupted by a shout that punctuated the night air, one that showed signs of drunkenness. Another shout followed, this time even louder.

"Oof!" One of them swaggered and collided with Katsu. "Watch it!" he glared. (The drunk dude, I mean.)

"Hey," Sanosuke grabbed the drunken brute by his sleeve and pulled him away from his friend. "Pick on someone your own size, you bug."

"Who you calling a bug?" It was one of the "bug's" gang member. He appeared to be sober and free from the effects of sake.

"Hey, isn't this the Seikihou guy?" commented another.

" Yeah!"

"I heard about his _girlfriend_!" he pronounced the tone with a mocking slang.

"You mean the drug dealer?"

At this, Sanosuke shouted, "Leave her out of this! Sh'es not a drug dealer! I know her! That girl will never stoop to _your_ level!"

"Wanna prove it?"

…

"That's how it happened," Katsu finished.

Megumi felt herself grow slightly sick. It was because of her that Sanosuke was now in a coma…and all his injuries… was because of her…

Katsu, noticing how pale she looked now, reached out and hel her hand in his in an act of concern.

"Miss Megumi," he said, "He always warned me that he would break my head if I ever revealed this to you because he wanted to tell you this himself. But now…" his gaze turned to his injured friend.

"He… cares for you deeply, Miss Megumi. But he never told you because he kept thinking that you deserve someone better than him. But…"

_Deserve someone better than him? But…there's no one better than him!_

"He loves you."

"He… love me?" she stared at him in utter shock. All this time she had been secretly harbouring feelings of affection for him and it was also the other way round!

"Why didn't I tell him?" she burst out, unable to control or hide her feelings anymore. "I didn't know… I never knew… I kept hiding them until now, it might be too late!"

She sobbed, pearly tears forming shiny streaks on her pale cheeks.

Katsu looked at the distressed lady doctor, then walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he consoled her. "I'm sure he'll be back on his feet soon. You said so yourself, he's a natural born fighter."

As he patted her consolingly, he looked over at the unconscious Sanosuke who apparently was unaware of the heartbreaking scene taking place in the same room he was in.

_You'd better get up soon. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Auhtor's Note: Finished! This chapter's up! Yay! I shall now quote from R.K.Narayan's "The English Teacher": I felt as if I had dispensed some great duty dispatched to me by some eternal scheme…" I think it's correct. Literature text for my year. But really I've never felt more satisfied ever since term two started! Plus I think it's longer than the ones I've been writing recently… blehXD. Yeahs. Anyway, I better get started on my math now… seeing as I'm in the school library… got lots of studying to do for end of year… yeahs. Oh, and I passé my physics! Well actually it was only a fifty percent score, but still! Yay!

PS PLEASE REVIEW! I TOOK TIME OFF SO I COULD GET THIS IN! ARIGATO! –bows-


	6. Wakeup Call

Author's Note: Hiya all! Thanks so much for giving me a total of around ten reviews since I last updated! Thank you thank you thank you! Made jump up about a mile from my seat in the library where I was checking… I'm sorry for making you all wait so long; it's just that my exams are nearing (again?) and I had so many projects coming up and tests and all, then there was my friend's birthday so a whole two weeks have flown by. Anyway, this week my mother tongue teacher was away for FOUR WHOLE DAYS so that pretty much gave everyone a lot of time to daydream… AND I got this chapter written as well. Anyway enough crapping, on with the "show"!

Kitsune's Confession

Chapter Six: Wake-up call

"Megumi-san!" Dr Gensai called after the lady doctor as they crossed paths in the clinic. "What is it?" she asked as she turned round to face him.

"There's a new supply of medicine that just arrived at the medical hall down the road," he explained. "I've been meaning to go down and get it myself, but my leg's been acting up the whole day and giving me problems so…"

"It's all right," Megumi replied before he could finish his sentence. "You should be resting with that bad leg of yours instead of running around and making it worse. Give me a minute to get ready."

So saying, she went off to "get ready" by going into Sanosuke's room and checking on him one last time before she left. She really didn't want to part with him but it wasn't right to make an old man like Dr Gensai do all the work…

"Ofo! Watch it, you old ha-" grumbled a slightly-built kid with a bokken as they collided with each other. "Megumi-san!"

"Yahiko? What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled. _Come to think of it, what's he thinking calling me an old hag?_

"Uh, I dropped by to see how rooster was doing," Yahiko explained quickly. "On my way back from getting tofu."

Megumi raised an eyebrow at the kid samurai. Obviously he was wasn't very good at lying because he held a bokken and not a bycket of tofu.

"Well, I'm sure Kaoru and Ken-san are going to enjoy their tofu," she said rather sarcastically. Yahiko grinned sheepishly, "I know," he admitted. "But I just had to come see how he's getting on."

Feeling a bit surprised as well as touched by his concern, the lady doctor nodded. Casting a final look at Sanosuke, she said slyly, "I won't tell Kaoru that you snuck out if you watch over Sanosuke while I'm gone1"

_What the- _ Yahiko grumbled to himself. He could've sworn he saw two fox ears popped out the very moment she said that! "Fine," he muttered unwillingly. He trudged into the room and plopped down hard on the chair.

"Arigato Yahiko-chan!" she thanked him cheerfully, and went off.

"How many times do I have to say, my name's not Yahiko-chan!" he retorted, gritting his teeth.

…

Several minutes later, the kid samurai sat slouching against the wall. He was supposed to have started practicing by now, but considering the odds, Kaoru was probably grinding her axe specially for her one and only student.

_Jeez, how long can he stand snoring for nearly two weeks straight? _He commented inwardly to himself. Yahiko began muttering randomly, trying not to let the boredom to get to him.

"Open sesame, open rooster's eyes, open Ugly's skirt…ewww! What was I thinking?" he grimaced at the very thought of it.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Sanosuke's bandaged fingers twitch.

"What the-? I could've sworn he had just moved!" a shocked Yahiko exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Hey! Wake up rooster head!" he cried, shaking the unconscious patient.

…

Megumi approached the medicine hall.

"Excuse me," she began. "I was told that the Ishida powder just arrived today so I came to replenish my supply.

The medicine seller at the corner nodded approvingly as if in deep thought. "Uh," said the lady doctor hesitantly.

"Zzzzz…"

Slap! Slap! Slap!

She knocked the snoring fellow sharply with a shrill cry of "Wake up!"

_I can't believe that woman's a doctor, _thought his colleague, who had been watching from where he sat waiting for customers. The plump man waddled over and asked her, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like some Ishida powder." Megumi repeated her request, feeling slightly exasperated at this poor service.

"Flowers? I believe you should take a trip round the corner to the florist. We don't sell Ishida flowers here, only medicines." He replied beaming.

_Great. One's a sleeping "beauty" and the other's hard o hearing. _Megumi sighed. This was going to take quite a while.

…

When he still did not respond, Yahiko got impatient and started to get up from his seat. "I'm gonna go get my death sentence," he announced to no one in particular.

Just as he was about to talk off, he heard a faint call of, "Kitsune."

"Dwah?" he yelled in shock, spinning around. "A-a ghost?" He had heard of former patients returning from the dead to haunt the very place they had spent the last of their days awaiting the grim reaper.

"Kistune… Kitsune…" To Yahiko's utmost horror, the corpse on the bed got up all by itself! "Gyaaaaaaahhhhh!" he cried, throwing himself at the zombie and attacking it with all his might.

…

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the kid samurai continued thrashing about in his nightmare with the "zombie" chanting a curse on him!

"Kistune…"

Crash! Due to his ardent "struggling", the seat broke and he landed on the floor with a rough thud! "Owww…" he whined, rubbing his sore rear end.

"Kitsune…" repeated Sanosuke softly, his eyes opening a little.

"Ah!" Yahiko bolted and made for the door, only to collide with none other than Katsu!"

"Oof! Watch it you ha-" Yahiko quickly stopped himself from uttering the forbidden word again.

"Nani?

"Eh, nothing, "he said quickly.

"Well you were about to sprint out of here." Said Katsu, slightly puzzled at the ten-year old's behaviour.

"He's getting up!" Yahiko blurted out, pointing a finger in the patient's direction.

"What the-" said Katsu, looking also.

In the next few moments, the two were in a scuffle to get to the bed first.

"Oof! Watch it!"

"Move over!"

Slowly, Sanosuke's eye lids fluttered open, as if he were waking from a deep slumber.

A very very deep sleep that lasted almost two weeks.

"Wha-" he muttered, trying to move. Instantly, his friend Katsu helped him to sit up in his bed.

"How long have I been here?" he muttered, rubbing his tousled hair and inspecting the bandages all over his now healing injuries.

"About two weeks." Yahiko informed him.

For awhile, Sanosuke sat frowning, as if concentrating on something of utmost importance.

All of a sudden, he sprang up. "Where's she?" he asked looking a little anxious.

"Who?" they both asked, slightly confused.

"Kitsune, I gotta speak to her." He explained. "I gotta ask her why…"

"Why she cried."

"You…you knew?" Katsu asked shocked. "But how could you…?"

The look that the former Zanza gave his friend told him that now was not the time for questions.

"I heard her talking… about me," he said slowly, as if he were explaining a basic process to a pair of madmen.

_Huh?_ The ten-year old frowned, his mind a jumbled mess.

"But it's not like she's gonna tell me face to face so…"

"So?" Katsu asked, sensing that his friend had one of his big plans as usual.

"I got an idea."

…

"Oof!"

Katsu was helping Sanosuke to get to another room next to his.

"I don't get it," he huffed as he lifted the taller (and heavier) man. "Why do you want to play hide-and-seek with her?"

"Just help me will you?" Sanosuke muttered.

Author's Note: Hehe, that's done. The whole thing is nearly finished. Haha. During class while I was writing this, I asked my friend to read it aloud. Sh'e got this talent to make her voice very helium like like Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. It was way hilarious. I nearly fell off my chair listening to her.

I will be editing my previous chapters before the grand finale. I can't wait! I bet you can't also!

Please review! Arigato!

My fingers are hurting…

-grin5- mC


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: The author hereby disagrees to a large extent with the statement, "I stole from RK." Firstly, it was merely… -rambles on and about history structure essays…-

Author's Note: We-ell… we've come to the end! Before I go on, first let me thank the scores of reviewers who kept telling not to stop… it really contributed to me wanting to write every chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait this long, it's the only chance I have had after the hordes of exams…well, on with the show!

Kitsune's Confession

Chapter Seven: Confessions

As soon as Megumi got the powder, she began hurrying back at once. Somehow, she had this feeling about Sanosuke and needed to get back to him quickly.

Without stopping to speak to Dr Gensai, she rushed right past him and went into her patient's room-

Only to find it completely empty, save for the bed with a new sheet spread over.

_Where is he?_ She asked silently, but no answers came to the lady docto's question. "Sanosuke-" she called out, numb, her mind already predicting the worst.

"Megumi-san…" It was Yahiko, wearing a sombr expression on his face. "I'm sorry but…"

"But what?" she asked, steeling herself for the worst.

The kid samurai sighed, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "He didn't make it. We lost him five minutes after you left."

_Five minutes after I left? But- _"He was fine…"

As she spoke, her hand slipped, letting the box of powder drop to the floor.

"No-" she choked, her almond eyes filling with tears. "I haven't told him yet…

_It's too late now…_

"I haven't thanked him for coming to save me from Kanryuu;s grasp!" she sobbed. "I didn't have the time to say that! I need to tell him…"

_Tell him what?_

"…That I loved him…" she finished in a whisper, leaning against the wall as her body, numb with grief, gave way.

_Jeez…_thought Sanosuke who was in the next room, _I'd better get to that fox before she floods the whole of Tokyo with her tears._

"I never said that to him once! I love him! I want to tell him that!" she went on, covering her face with a slender hand, the crystal tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oei, Kitsune, the next time you say that, you might try talking to an actual human being and not the wall."

Megumi looked up and saw Sanosuke standing at the doorway. Was it true? Dare she believe it?

Without thinking, she ran over to the tall man and slammed into him (actually she meant to hug him, however…) so hard that he stumbled backward and hit against the wall behind him.

"Ow, that hurt, Kitsune," he mummured through her hair as she gently caressed her head. Megumi sobbed into him, still unable to believe that he was still alive.

"I think we'd better give them some space," Katsu suggested to Yahiko, who was watching the entire scene with his mouth open for any fly to go in.

"But-" Yahiko protested, unwilling to leave such a heart-warming scene. Truth be told, he was just being a busy-body and ogling at the way they were hugging each other.

"You wouldn't want Kaoru to notice that you sneaked out right?" said Katsu, dragging the kid samurai away with him.

"What- Hey! Mind your own bees wax!" Yahiko retorted. The pair left, still arguing, leaving Sanosuke and his Kitsune alone.

Suddenly, Megumi pulled away from his embrace and gave him a sharp slap.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" he winced. "You're a doctor, and you're hitting your just-recovered patient?"

"Don't you dare do that again!" she glared up at him, although she really wanted to do the opposite. "Are you aware of the kind of shock I got?"

Sanosuke withdrew his arms from around her and held her delicate porcelain-like face in his calloused hands, making her almond eyes look into his earth-coloured orbs.

"There's something you wanted to tell me?" he asked her softly, his deep voice sending shivers up and down her spine.

Megumi blushed furiously_. Kuso!_ She fumed at the rooster head. _He's always doing this. But then…_

"I'm waiting Kitsune," he reminded her, breaking into the lady doctor's thoughts.

"Ai…Aishteru." She finally said. Heck, she'd always wanted to tell him that, right?

Without warning, Sanosuke bent over and kissed her hard on her cupid red lips. Initially, the lady doctor was shocked, but finally she gave in, letting the powerful warmth of the contact surge through her.

"That's my girl," he murmured as his hands stroked her soft, silky black hair. "That's what I was waiting for."

Just then, Megumi pulled away from him. "Aww jeez," he grumbled, "Why did you stop for?"

"Well, now that you're finally out of bed, I should be getting back to my other patients who actually pay up." She stated. "And I've got to go tell Dr Gensai the good news."

The lady doctor paused and looked at him, as if in deep thought. "Oh! And we need to settle your bill. Get a bath, you smell like you just rolled in a pigsty."

_Funny,_ he mused. He could've sworn that he'd just heard an "Ohoho" escape from her lips.

However, she'd already left and was approaching Dr Gensai. Was it his eyes playing tricks on him, or-

"How the heck did those fox ears get there?"

There certainly a lot of explaining that his Kitsune was going to have to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OWARI!

At long last!

Author's Note: ThankyouThankyouThankyou all who so faithfully read it all, reviewed and told me what to improve on! It's finally ended! Ah, the satisfaction of it all… it's even better than finding an A amongst the sea of red marks… or maybe just as good…

And now for the looooooong credits to all those who reviewed:

Meant2be: thanks so much for your long and detailed review on everything you liked! And for following every single chapter and rating every single one of them! I really appreciate that!

Sir Gawain of Camelot: for pointing out all my boo-boos in chapter one. I've fixed it now! And by the way, Megumi WAS asked to go back to Aizu due to shortage of doctors there but she refused because according to the manga she wanted to help the Kenshin-gumi fight against Enishi… but according to this fic the reason's different…ehehs…

Euranne of the Woodland Realm: thanks for reviewing my fic from the start too!

Sanodevil, megumi, lara, rooster boy, meg-chan: thanks for your reviews and reading my chapters! Even though it took such a long long time!

Enchantedsleeper: yes, caffeine is a no no 'cuz it stains your teeth. D and delays ARE bad. Teehee!

Crewel: thanks for you elaborate reviews too!

And everyone else too! Sorry but am too burned out to write out for everyone but I promise I WILL do it someday after my Finals are over!

On a more serious note: What you have read in this fic about Sanosuke is known as "comatose" It happened when you have a serious accident, or fall really ill. About Sanosuke recovering so fast, or waking up within a few weeks, is only the storyline for this fic. The same can't always be said for all patients in the coma state, and some of them, well, they don't get a chance to wake up. Some of them, even after they do, have a long way to go in getting up on their feet, the physiotherapy… I hope that you will keep in your prayers these people- those who are in coma, those who didn't make it out of their comatose state, those who have woken up and are on the path to recovery and full health. And also… while you can, please tell your loved ones that you love them, and always have a kind word for them, for you never know whether that chance you have know may not come again.

Well, that's all… for now. Arigato! Ja-ne! mC


End file.
